wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbelina DiCaramello
Crumbelina DiCaramello is a character from the game Sugar Rush. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Candlehead are available from the start as racers. Her candy theme seems to be based on various fancy and sophisticated desserts, most notably tiramisu, chocolate biscotti, and cannoli. Her signature kart is the Tira-Missile. She is voiced by Cymbre Walk. Appearance Crumbelina DiCaramello is a young girl with a terracotta coloured complexion, honey/amber eyes, and deep brown hair that is pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. The curls of her buns have lighter streaks that seem to resemble cinnamon buns. She wears a beige racing cap that is drizzled with chocolate; the brim appears to be made of some sort of cookie. Crumbelina's jacket and skirt are of a latte hue, while her shirt is white with a chocolate filigree in the middle. Her leggings are a deep brown with darker stripes that match her boots with little hearts on them. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit, along with a white helmet with a brown heart on it, and a golden-yellow visor. Biography Crumbelina DiCaramello: Likes it Luxe "With the exterior of a polished piece of peppermint, Crumbelina DiCaramello is the poshest racer in Sugar Rush. But when it comes to racing, extravagance and wealth doesn't distract DiCaramello; she considers herself as a down-and-dirty racer." Gallery Wreck-It-Ralph-Character-Profile-Crumbelina-Di-Caramello.jpg Crumbelina Game Stats.PNG|Crumbelina's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Crumbelina win.png|Crumbelina wins a cup Crumbelina Pin|Crumbelina pin Crumbelina Plush.jpg|Crumbelina plush Crumbelina Racer.jpg Crumbelina Racer Box.jpg Tumblr mcygcaAB801r8zu6q.png CrumbelinaJubileenaOSR.jpg|Crumbelina and Jubileena laughing in "One Sweet Race." tumblr_mi5su82D0M1qfujrjo2_500.png tumblr_mjv2lhgzOB1rlistco1_250.png tumblr_mi5su82D0M1qfujrjo3_400.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228 (2).jpg tumblr_mi5su82D0M1qfujrjo5_500.png tumblr_mi5su82D0M1qfujrjo1_400.png tumblr_mewg1pLax01qim4fgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mjv2lhgzOB1rlistco7_250.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10553 - copia.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10598 - copia.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10676 - copia.jpg Names in Other Languages Trivia *Her name in the film and in the credits is Crumbelina Di Caramello, but is related to as DiCaramello in everything else. *Her kart is the same kart Vanellope picked out to make, although Crumbelina's looks more like the real thing. *She and Taffyta are the only racers to notice Vanellope's makeshift kart. The others appear to be waiting for King Candy to announce the start of the race or watching Vanellope being chased by Wynnchel and Duncan. *She seems to like to skip as she is seen skipping to and from her kart. This may be a reference to her actor, Cymbre Walk's, nature, as Walk is also referred to as happy. *She parked her kart near the Sugar Rush exit and Vanellope used it so she was able to save Wreck-It Ralph from the Diet Cola Mountain eruption. *Despite having a voice actor, Crumbelina doesn't appear to have a distinct line of dialogue in the movie. However it is believed she was based on Cymbre because she works for Disney. *When the Sugar Rush Racers are being introduced, her name is read out fifth, but if you look at the leaderboard, her name has swapped places with Adorabeezle Winterpop's, so that she's 3rd and Adorabeezle's is 5th. *The Tira-Missile has the lowest speed out of all the karts on the Sugar Rush online game but has the best handling along with the Tongue Twister. *Crumbelina may be the most mature of all the racers, due to her richer lifestyle and more sophisticated sweet theme. *Her plush smells like Mocha coffee. Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers C Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters